Spider-Man and the Black Cat Vol 1 6
| StoryTitle1 = The Evil That Men Do part 6: One In Four | Writer1_1 = Kevin Smith | Penciler1_1 = Terry Dodson | Inker1_1 = Rachel Dodson | Colourist1_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Axel Alonso | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Hobgoblin * Other Characters: * * Rappaport * Ryan * Rob * Timbo * Soukel * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** ** Items: * Daily Bugle newspapers * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Felicia tells Francis that when she was a freshman at ESU during a party she was hit by a drunken boy. He was taken away by another student named Ryan. After Felicia he made friends and the two got together ... until the girl found out that Ryan wasn't any better than the drunk. One evening the two of them were together in his room and Felicia wanted to leave because the next day she had a philosophy exam, but he had other ideas. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level, and the fact that young Hardy didn't want to, didn't care, so he raped her. Felicia spent the rest of the week in a state of confusion, and did not report the incident because she was too ashamed. In the end, however, the anger replaced the pain and the girl began to train in various fighting methods, determined to kill her attacker. However she didn't make it in time: the day she wanted to act Ryan died in a car accident, which made young Hardy furious and reckless. That night she stole her first diamond, after which it was a steal after another.At that point she assumed the identity of the Black Cat, and the first night she went out in costume she met Spider-Man. And despite her feelings for the men, Felicia felt that he could trust him. Once her story is over, the Cat tries to convince Francis to get himself together and go into therapy, but the man doesn't want to know. At that moment the two are joined by Spiderman and Daredevil, who found them thanks to the second's super hearing. Spider-Man seeing them together on the Queensboro Bridge, has a flashback of when Green Goblin, killed his girlfriend Gwen Stacy, throwing her off a bridge. Terrified and enraged by the idea of losing another woman he loved, Peter savagely assails Francis by pounding him until he almost kills him. Klum then tries to teleport the Black Cat mask into the spider's throat, but fortunately the carotid artery is missing. While Daredevil runs to seek help, Francis shows up a gun and tries to shoot Felicia, but Peter taps the barrel with a spider's web.The gun explodes and Klum falls off the bridge; the two try to save him, but he teleports away. The next day Peter and Felicia take a walk, and he reassures her that even if it takes time she will be exonerated by the murder charge. At that point, Felicia decides to tell him about her rape. In the epilogue Klum acquires the costume of Mysterio from Kingpin, determined to assume that identity to kill Spider-Man and perhaps even the Black Cat. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}